


Cute

by orphan_account



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, please enjoy my adolescent idiocy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izaya just wants attention.<br/>Reposted from FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute

"Ne~ Shizu-chan!" the raven whined diving into Shizuo's lap and stretching out over the blonde's lap like an oversized cat. This earned an irritated growl from the ex-bartender who was trying to concentrate on reading a magazine featuring Yuhei Hanejima's newest interview.  
"You want to end up through the window flea" Izaya sat up his long legs now straddling the blonde's  
" Waa Shizu-chan's so mean! I didn't even say anything yet not one word!" he brought his face into his hands.  
" Oy! Quit your fake crying" Izaya noticed that Shizuo had put the magazine down and he detected a pang of uncertainty in the other male's voice, he dropped his hands his shoulders starting to shake.  
"Ah hell flea? " Izaya could hear Shizuo muttering something under his breath before he felt the other's hands on his face for a monster Shizuo could be surprisingly gentle when he wanted to, " Hey are you really crying? " there was a undertone of panic now.  
Izaya couldn't take anymore and began laughing loudly so hard in fact it made his stomach hurt and eyes water " I guess even monsters like you are gullible" he gasped when he was finally able to catch a breath.  
"W-what the hell are you a kid!?" Shizuo sputtered his face red "I'll kill you" Izaya stretched so that he was face level with the fuming blonde  
"Right right" he leaned forward to capture the blonde's mouth "Shizu-chan is too cute sometimes".


End file.
